


Bliss strings.

by auotters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boys In Love, Character Death, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auotters/pseuds/auotters
Summary: "would you sacrifice the world for me, Mark?"Donghyuck asks,"I would burn down the world for you, hyuck."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 28





	Bliss strings.

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed :) just... UHM... someone give me a "markhyuck criminals" as a mini prompt starter and I- DRABBLE. so- uh, yes... leave a kudos and comment if you find it enjoyable??? I guess??? HAHAHA I'll leave :)

"mark! are you crazy?!" Donghyuck whisper-shouts his words towards his _boyfriend_ , Mark. 

Donghyuck pulls Mark's sleeve to pull him back behind the crates they're hiding on.

"ssttt! shut up! we need to go to that red yacht by five!" Mark whisper-shouts back when his eyes caught Donghyuck's begging one.

"do you want to get killed in three, then?" Donghyuck looked at him like he just grew two heads, taunting both his eyebrows together.

"We just need to run over to that little corner and swim up the yacht, hyuck." Mark reasons, 

"do you seriously not notice the obvious rear-view mirror installed there?" Donghyuck points out to the little cylindrical mirror just right around the corner where Mark was about to run. 

Mark followed Hyuck's finger and true enough, there's a mirror mounted on the wall just slightly off to the right. Mark sighed harshly before sliding his back down the boxes of their hiding spot exasperatedly. 

"what are we going to do now, hyuck? we have no way out." he exhales,

"We have. but it's very risky," Donghyuck says airily, not minding the glaring fact that yes, they actually have no way out at all. He keeps on looking around for new alternatives, or maybe a miracle would happen on the spot. but, no matter what, Donghyuck does not believe in miracles.

"Relax, you're making me nervous," he says, slapping Mark's shoulder lightly,

"we're going to die here, aren't we?" Mark throws his head back in frustration, harshly ransacking through his hair.

"We are not," Donghyuck says with a tone of finality edging on it.

"Okay," Donghyuck breathes in before he starts, he shifts his attention back to his shaking boyfriend, "do you trust me?"

"Please, I don't want to joke around now, hyuck," Mark mutters tiredly, blank eyes staring back at Donghyuck's fiery ones.

"I'm serious. do you trust me?" 

"yeah? why would you even ask that?" Mark asks, looking at him crazy. thrown off by Donghyuck's weird antics.

"Okay, good. now, all you need to do is to sprint over that spot where it's connected to its ladder,"

"but-"

"You will take the gold, I will distract the guards, you run to that spot first, then, when the time is right, you distract the guards from me. and we'll jump in the water at the same time. we'll meet on that yacht, okay?" Donghyuck explains,

"I don't think it's a good idea, hyuck. they have faster guns,"

"We have faster reflexes. we can do it. we've survived this far, Mark. we've survived Budapest for fuck's sake," Donghyuck quips, lightening up the mood.

"Yeah, yeah, right. yeah, we can do it." Mark answers. though, it's more like a monologue than a dialogue, really.

"Okay, on three," says Donghyuck calmly. clasping their hands together. Mark nodded in agreement, 

"one,"

_blood rushes._

"two,"

_heart pumping,_

"three!" Donghyuck exclaims.

weird thing, huh? he didn't run to his said 'distracting' spot. He ran with Mark, towards the exact same spot that he assigned for Mark. gunshots were heard boisterously clear-cutting through the breeze. 

" _I love you and I'm sorry, baby,_ "

Mark would never have thought that it would be the last sentence he'd heard from his loved one. The harsh cold truth drenched him in ice. sharp icicles stabbing him everywhere. it was cold. very cold. Donghyuck had pushed him off the boat into the sea. blood sprayed from Donghyuck's stomach. _ak-47 29.00mm_. That was the gun. The weapon that killed his other half. 

Donghyuck smiled for the last time looking straight down at Mark's eyes before his features went slack. Mark could see how all of him crumbled and fell apart. it's as if his world was torn off-color. 

shouts were heard prominently from either side. He didn't know how he got back to the red yacht on his own. it felt like his mind just went black. The last thing that kept replaying in his mind was the shrill tone of Donghyuck's timbre, whispering the last I love you on his ear. and the genuine sweet smile by the end. 

that was the worse part of it, he thought. At last, Donghyuck felt unrestricted. not chained down by the weight of the world. He's free, finally, after all this time. _bliss_ , was what painted on his face when he looked back on Mark for the last time before he gave up.

_he gave up on Mark and the world, in the end._


End file.
